


Even Steamier Showers

by SpicyAllister



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Sub Hank Anderson, Teasing, honestly everything i write has some form of teasing lol wow a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyAllister/pseuds/SpicyAllister
Summary: Connor gets interested in taking a shower as Hank details how enjoyable they are, and Connor finds out a rather steamy reason as to why Hank enjoys them so often.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Even Steamier Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Classes are starting tomorrow for me so slower updates rip  
> But I did mange to get one more spicy idea out so hope you guys enjoy :>

Connor has always interested in the idea of showers. The way Hank describes them when Connor asks sounds rather nice and relaxing, but the problem is that androids didn't require them. Sure Connor gets dirty from time to time, especially with cases that involve investigating and possibly having to run after suspects as he has done before, but most of it just roughs up and gets his uniform soiled and he himself usually just needs a small wipe down. Due to that, Connor never gets the chance to experience firsthand how enjoyable a shower or even a bath could be. Of course he asks Hank about it, and Hank details it to the best of his ability.

"Eases the body up, warm water hitting ya after a long day at work is great." Hank details, "Fuck, really helps sore muscles too after the shit we go through. Just really relaxing and could be in there for hours. Hm, guess that's what baths are, huh?" Hank recalls and chuckles. Connor nods and smiles, the more Hank talks about it, the more Connor wants to try it out, as well other thoughts coming to mind. Hank undressing and stepping in the shower, water flowing down his body, hair down and framing his face due to it being wet with occasional droplets falling from it as he lathers up his body, hands touching all over that body. Oh what a sight that surely is. Connor is bought back to reality by a hand waving across his face.

"Hey, you downloading some shit or something? Why do ya keep staring?" Hank calls out to him with an eyebrow raised.

Just barely containing a blush, Connor clears his throat, "Yeah, something like that. But showers sound.. rather pleasant, I'd like to try them out."

Hank shrugs, "Sure, you don't really need them but it's worth trying out at least once." he adds and gets up from his seat on the couch and stretches, his shirt raising ever so slightly and causing Connor to draw in a small breath when Hank's belly reveals itself, teasing him after his vivid daydream.

"Speaking of, I could use one now, feel free to knock yourself out with one after I'm done." Hank grumbles out in the middle of stretching and makes his way to fetch a towel to shower. Connor just hums a reply and stays on the couch for a while longer, letting out a shaky breath after he hears the door to the bathroom close, inner tension easing as he can't quite get the image from earlier out of his mind. At that point, he finds himself shuffling in place a bit and noticing a very obvious tent forming in his pants, debating if he should deal with it now or later? He couldn't help himself as he let a hand snake down his pants and feel its way to his throbbing dick. He brings the earlier image of Hank to mind and loses himself thinking about it and starts moving his hand slowly, breaths growing heavier.

Connor was just getting started when some interesting sounds coming from the bathroom has him come to a halt. He isn't sure if he was hearing what he thought he was, should he.. get a better listen and make sure Hank is okay? He cautiously makes his way from the couch to just outside the bathroom door and leans in to better pick up what was going on inside. Of course he hears the usual sound of running water and all, but mixed in is what seems like quiet groans and breathing that suggests the heated up room isn't just from the shower itself. Connor's cock twitches in response to finding out what showers are also good for and bites his lip thinking about what to do after discovering this. Sure he can just finish on the couch or in the bedroom where it's more comfortable, he decides the latter but as he hears one escaped audible moan from in the bathroom, he moves back towards the door unable to pass up the chance of seeing his daydream in real life. He lightly knocks on said bathroom door and hears silence fall on the other side.

"Hank?" Connor manages to get out as his pants constrict him more as the minutes pass, "would you.. like some help in there?" he adds and holds his breath as he waits for a reply from the older man. There's a bit of hesitation but after a bit, a voice comes from inside.

"Sure, guess you can try a shower out now too." Hank calls out. Connor nods, more so to himself, and calls back out to Hank as he reaches for the doorknob.

"Alright, I'm coming in now." Connor says as he opens the door, a bit of steam that accumulated in the room hitting him suddenly and blocking his vision for just a second. When he waves it off, what a sight stands in front of him. Hank, fully undressed against the running water as droplets flow down all over his body, hair with shampoo suds covering it and some trailing down his back. But of course, the one thing that quickly catches Connor's eye in seconds, Hank's very obvious hard cock subtly twitching every so often, clearly craving more attention as it was suddenly deprived of it. Connor licks his lips as his eyes land on it, but is able to draw his eyes away and clears his throat after a couple seemingly long seconds to not make Hank too uncomfortable.

"Right, so, would it be alright if I joined you? Seems like you aren't quite finished yet." Connor asks as he directs his attention to anywhere besides Hank and waits for a reply to what he can do next.

"Mm, sure, I can teach you about showers a bit as you.. help out, yeah?" Hank finally says and immediately gets Connor's eyes back on him. Connor nods and goes ahead to undress, eager to step in but also making a conscious effort to slow down a bit as he basically strips for Hank. After taking off his shirt and going for his pants, he ever so slightly hears Hank draw in a small breath and hold it, and as he picks that up Connor drops said article of clothing and shows off the obvious erection he has clearly outlined in his underwear. Connor swears from the corner of his eye he catches Hank's cock throb as he reveals what he's been keeping hidden, and in processing that he figures he can give Hank a more interesting way of fully showing off what will end up inside him soon enough. With a bit of a smirk, the android worms his thumbs underneath the front of the fabric, tugging it a bit as he exposes more skin. Hank bites his lip seeing this all play out in front of him, not exactly matching his earlier fantasy of Connor he was using to get himself off minutes ago, but this is so much better, and his dick very much agrees in its own way. Little by little, Connor pulls down the last piece of clothing, however it catches on the top of his arousal and he barely suppresses a groan as he tugs with a bit more force, his hips rolling as that delicious friction is hard to resist. Finally, his cock springs out and he lets his underwear drop to the floor, breaths a bit heavy as the tension gets heavier between the two.

"Fuck..." Hank mumbles under his breath at the sight as Connor strides over to the shower, carefully stepping into the tub and standing under the water to start the process. He hums, almost moans, as the warm water hits his back, all tension he is holding melting away as the water relaxes him. He makes sure to fully wet his hair as well, running his hands through it and arching his back at the sensation and sense of calmness it brings him. Connor is so caught up in enjoying himself that he flinches for a second when he suddenly feels Hank's hands on his waist, but he soon leans himself against the touch and onto Hank, his hands making their way to Connor's back and resting there as he pulls the android close to him.

"Feels good, huh?" Hank questions and Connor hums in reply as his own hands wrap around Hank's neck, pulling him closer as they meet for a deep kiss, both already worked up a bit and enjoying not just the shower but the feeling of each other as their bodies press against one another perfectly. A small moan from Hank mixes into the kiss as he unconsciously grinds up against Connor's cock with his own, hands that are holding each other now turning into arms wrapping around the other as they move against each other slightly enjoying the added pleasure it brings them both. Hank is the first to pull away from the kiss for some sadly needed air, pants mixing with groans as Connor doesn't let up on the grinding just yet.

"Ahh, Connor- mmph.." he manages to say in between breaths as his cock throbs against Connor's.

"Mm, just a bit more, then show me what that interesting bottle is doing here, hm?" Connor proposes and catches Hank off guard as he takes a quick look at what Connor can be referring to, and then he realizes as soon as he locks eyes with it. Hank's oh so convenient bottle of lube he has in the shower for when he needs some extra relaxation and to unwind after a hard day's work. He blushes slightly but has his attention drawn back to Connor has he pulls away from Hank, said android grabbing a bottle of body wash and opening it.

"Care to wash up a bit first?" Connor suggests with a wink. Hank swallows as he nods to Connor's question, other parts of him seemingly nodding as well from what is to come next. Connor pours a bit of the soap onto his hands working it up a bit and moves back towards Hank, his hands laying on the older man's chest as he lathers him up while also making sure to give a bit of extra attention to Hank's nipples, seeing as when Connor runs his fingers close to them Hank sucks in a breath. He teases the sensitive buds for a bit as Hank occupies himself by washing Connor's hair with shampoo in return, though he isn't doing the best job as the touches from the android make him melt and squirm.

They go to rinse themselves off, both just barely fitting under the water pressed together with Connor's chest pressed up against Hank's back, when Connor's hands sliding front of Hank's body and make their way down.

"Oh, seems like I may have missed a spot." Connor mumbles against Hank's neck. Hank doesn't have a chance to answer as he instead lets out a shaky groan when he feels a hand wrap around his cock. Connor runs his thumb across the slit as it slightly leaks a bit of precum, "Seems so, let me fix that." he finishes and starts stroking Hank at a slow pace.

"Mmph, Connor.." Hank breaths out as the earlier familiar feeling of pleasure builds up again. Connor hums against Hank's neck leaving a couple of kisses too, his cock throbbing as its pressed up on Hank's ass. "C'mon, ahh, just get the lube already enough teasing." Hank practically begs.

"But I know how much you love to be winded up." Connor answers back with a smirk and as he drags his hand slowly but with extra added pressure on Hank's dick. He can't help but groan against the touch but also frowns.

"I've been getting off for a while before you came in, no guarantee I'll last for what you have planned with that bottle." Hank warns and Connor, with a bit of a playful eye roll, reluctantly pulls away from Hank and goes over to retrieve the mentioned bottle.

"Up against the wall then, sweetheart." Connor orders and Hank obeys, hands holding himself up as he presents himself to Connor who is behind him now with his fingers lubed up. He eases two fingers against Hank's hole and Hank shudders as they enter him, however the water from the shower helps him ease up quickly and adjust as Connor prepares him.

After a bit, Connor pulls his fingers out and applies a generous amount to his own cock and barely stops himself from just jacking off to the sight of Hank in front of him as he coats himself. He tears his hand away and places it on Hank's hips as he lines himself up and presses his tip against Hank's entrance, and with a bit of a thrust he slowly fills up Hank and the two can't help but moan at the sudden pleasure.

Hank's hold on the wall becomes more firm as Connor starts thrusting, the added force making it harder to stay stable and try not to fall over. Hank breaths become more heavier as they mix with the occasional groan, Connor joining in as well when he picks up the pace slightly.

"H-Hank.." Connor manages to moan out as his hold on Hank tightens, clearly enjoying his first shower just as much as he imagined, if not more. Said man just replies with a sound of pleasure of his own, basically giving himself for Connor to enjoy his first experience having fun getting a bit dirty and clean at the same time. As Hank alluded to earlier, it didn't take long before he finds himself getting close to his climax with the now added help.

"Haa, fuck, Connor I'm close." he mentions, and as if on cue, Connor speeds up to the point of thrusting hard and fast as if just wanting to bury his cock deep in Hank as much as he can. Hank arches his back at the sudden change in intensity, his head tipping back as his belly rocks with the new motion. A few more rough thrusts before Connor rams his cock in Hank and moans, cum shooting out and filling his partner. Hank finishes not long after, his own cock twitching violently as he coats the shower wall in front of him generously with how much Connor works out of him. Connor rolls his hips against Hank as he empties himself in the man and slips out, cum dribbling ever so slightly down the drain.

Connor helps Hank support himself up as he rides off his orgasm and helps clean both of them up, Hank guiding him as to how humans normally shower and the two finally exiting the bathroom and heading to their shared room after what seems like an eternity. Now all clean and warm, the two settle into the bed and cuddle up close to each other, Connor enjoying the feeling of relaxation from both the shower for the first time and a bit of steamy fun lulling them both to doze off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! :D


End file.
